Reminiscencia
by Litha.17
Summary: Un accidente automovilístico, su hermana menor, su padre, su nombre y su edad; es todo lo que Hinata recuerda después de despertar en el hospital. Los recuerdos casi toda su vida se han desvanecido. Ahora ella desconoce a quienes fueron sus amigos, y mira con recelo al hombre que una vez amó. ¿Será capaz de recuperar su vida o se verá obligada a construir una nueva? [SasuHina]
1. Uno

_**Disclaimer** :_

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

El intermitente sonido del electrocardiógrafo y el olor ácido de lejía hicieron que reconociera el lugar incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Las sábanas que envolvían su grácil cuerpo eran rígidas y la cama no era nada cómoda comparada con el lecho donde solía dormir.

Hinata Hyuga abrió sus ojos lentamente, encandilada por las luces que se colaban a través de la persiana. Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas y pensamientos confusos del porqué estaba ahí, en una cama de hospital. ¿En qué hospital estaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente? ¿Sabría su familia que estaba ahí?

—Oh, no. —susurró.

Había estado demasiado desorientada y aturdida para recordarlo: su familia, su padre y su única hermana, estuvieron en el mismo accidente que ella. Quiso levantarse energéticamente y buscar a alguien que le diera respuestas de dónde se encontraba pero un fuerte dolor abdominal se lo impidió, tumbándola nuevamente. La intravenosa del dorso de su mano salió disparada por su brusco movimiento, manchando rápidamente su piel con aquel liquido rojo. Intentó frenar el sangrado, cubriendo con la otra mano la herida.

Se sentía impotente. Quería ir a busca a su familia pero el dolor se lo impedía. La desesperación y la incertidumbre la llevaron al borde de las lágrimas. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, dejando ver a un hombre joven de cabellos azabache con una bata blanca y ropa quirúrgica, Hinata supuso que se trataba del doctor.

—Hyuga. —la llamó, aproximándose—. ¿Acabas de despertar?

—¿Dónde está mi padre y mi hermana? ¿Dónde estoy yo? —preguntó apresuradamente, sin responder al recién llegado.

—Tu padre se encuentra bastante bien, al igual que tu hermana. Ambos estarán felices de saber que has despertado. —respondió él. Se aproximó a la chica, tomó su mano y colocó sin ninguna dificultad la intravenosa. Ella se quejó levemente.

Hinata inmediatamente sintió un gran alivio, pero aún estaba impaciente por ver a su familia y comprobar ella misma que se encontraban bien.

—Estás en el hospital general Gamabunta, Hyuga. ¿Recuerdas por qué está aquí? —La joven asintió.

—Tuvimos un accidente de tráfico, un camión impacto al auto de mi padre. —respondió ella con la voz apagada, aún conmocionada por el incidente—. ¿Qué pasó después, doctor? ¿Qué sucedió con mi familia?

—Tu padre está ileso, salvo por algunas contusiones, al igual que tu hermana. Tuviste un par de lesiones en las costillas, nada de qué preocuparse, los medicamentos te hicieron dormir por un par de horas. —respondió él, Hinata sintió un poco más de alivio—. Dime, ¿qué más recuerdas? —pregunto él con interés.

—Yo…

Hinata hizo un gran esfuerzo por evocar cualquier recuerdo, pero por alguna razón no podía, se sentía confundida y desorganizada.

—¿Qué tanto recuerdas? —insistió el doctor, su semblante se volvió más preocupado. Se posó a un lado de la camilla dónde la Hyuga reposaba.

La mujer sólo negó con su cabeza mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos, ocultando las lágrimas que se avecinaban.

—Sólo recuerdo algunas cosas del accidente y a mi familia… Pero… —la voz de la chica de ojos opalinos se volvió frágil y temblorosa—. Pe-pero no puedo recordar nada más. No sé a dónde viajábamos cuando el camión se impactó, no sé qué hacíamos, no recuerdo siquiera qué hice hace unos días… Ni los últimos años.

El médico palideció. Lo peor que temía se había vuelto realidad. Hinata, su Hinata tenía amnesia y ahora ni siquiera lo recordaba a él. Sintió un duro golpe en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué podría hacer? No podía simplemente decirle "Soy Sasuke Uchiha, tú prometido" y que ella mágicamente creyera en sus palabras. La mayor duda de Sasuke era ¿podría recordar sus sentimientos hacia él?

—Calma. —dijo el médico Uchiha con serenidad, ocultado su angustia bajo una apariencia inmutable. Apoyó suavemente su mano en el hombro de ella—. Tranquila, es posible que eso no sea permanente.

La chica lo miró con desconsuelo, dudando de las palabras de Sasuke. Sus ojos opalinos inundados chocaron con la abismal mirada del médico.

—¿Pue-puedo yo recobrar mis recuerdos? —sollozó.

Sasuke guardó silencio un momento. Ni él estaba seguro.

—Tenemos que determinar que provoca tu amnesia, Hyuga. —dijo él con seriedad, ella se afligió—. Si no hay daño neurológico, podría ser reversible, aun es necesario hacer distintas pruebas.

Un brillo de esperanza se avistó en la mirada de Hinata.

—¡Tenemos que… tenemos que hacer todo lo posible, doctor! —dijo enérgica y con impaciencia. Los recuerdos de su vida entera estaban en juego, no quería darse por vencida.

"Doctor". Aquella palabra caló hondo en Sasuke. Nunca le gustaron los prefijos en su nombre ya que le recordaba a todas aquellas chicas del colegio que se tomaban demasiada confianza, sólo toleraba ser llamado "Sasuke-kun" por una chica, y jamás creyó que extrañaría tanto oírlo de sus labios.

—Sí, lo haremos. —dijo él, forzando una semi sonrisa. Hinata correspondió a su sonrisa con una más bien triste, pero esperanzadora.

La sonrisa condescendiente estrujó el pecho del moreno. Sasuke se giró, dándole la espalda a Hinata, ocultando su semblante. Se sentía profundamente herido por dentro, impotente y frustrado. Aunque fuese uno de los mejores doctores de la ciudad, ni todos sus títulos y conocimientos podrían devolverle lo más valioso que él tenía: el amor incondicional de la única mujer que amaba.

—Llamaré al neurólogo y al psicólogo para realizar tus estudios lo más pronto posible. Tu familia vendrá en un momento. —dijo con disimulada amargura en su voz.

Se aproximó a la puerta de la habitación, y antes de que pudiera irse, Hinata lo llamó.

—¿Doctor?

—¿ _Hmp_? —"dijo" él, sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Esto… Quisiera saber quién fue el médico que me atendió. —dijo con su habitual amabilidad—. Me gustaría agradecerle personalmente.

—Fui yo, Hinata. —Y sin más, dejó a la chica sola en aquella habitación de hospital antes de que pudiera darle las gracias.


	2. Dos

—Sasuke, habla.

Cerca de la sala de espera, en un pasillo poco concurrido, las luces fluorescentes titilaban sutilmente sobre aquellos dos hombres, parados frente a frente. La mirada opalina del hombre mayor escrutaba al moreno que evadía cualquier contacto visual.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke no tenía forma de poder hablar, se sentía horriblemente avergonzado, su inquebrantable orgullo Uchiha se desmoronaba frente al patriarca Hyuga. Tenía la garganta obstruida con las palabras pero éstas no salían. De alguna manera, sentía que le faltaría el respeto a su futuro suegro.

—Hay un problema con la memoria de Hinata. —Dijo de golpe, no podía más con la tensión—. No tiene recuerdos de lo sucedido antes del accidente.

—¿Qué? —soltó Hiashi con preocupación. Su semblante de seriedad cambió súbitamente a uno de alarma—. ¿Cómo es posible que haya ocurrido eso? ¡Me dijiste que ella había resultado ilesa! —reclamó el hombre.

—Entienda que no fue posible prever esta situación. Esto va más allá de una lesión cerebral. —impuso Sasuke, sin perder la calma.

—Cómo puedes ser capaz de decirme que no sabes cómo sucedió, ¡pensé que tenías personal competente en éste lugar! —dijo con indignación.

—Hiashi, estamos en un hospital, tiene que calmarse. —dijo Sasuke con autoridad. No podía hacer de ello un escándalo y atraer más la atención.

El hombre Hyuga miró al moreno con insubordinación, sintiendo desprecio por el hecho de tener que seguir una orden del joven, pero sabía que tenía razón, no debía perder los estribos con tanta facilidad. Aclaró su garganta y trató de contener la ansiedad que el estado de su hija le provocaba.

—Tenemos que hacer los estudios necesarios para determinar qué provoca su amnesia. —dijo Sasuke con seriedad, aunque la angustia también le recorría el cuerpo tanto como a Hiashi—. Y de ser solamente una afección psicológica, podría ser reversible.

El mayor lo meditó por unos momentos. Miró a la nada, quizás preguntándose cómo había dejado que algo así ocurriera. Le dio la espalda a Sasuke, no quería que su futuro yerno lo viera en una faceta de vulnerabilidad. Existía una posibilidad de que su hija recuperase su vida y todo volviera a la normalidad; pero por el contrario, la posibilidad de que Hinata nunca recobrase la memoria también existía y eso le escocía en el interior. Nunca fue un padre demasiado afectivo, sin embargo, siempre demostraba preocupación por sus dos hijas y las amaba más que a nada; la lágrima que derramó era la prueba de ello, de lo mucho que le dolía la condición de Hinata.

—¿Qué tanto puede recordar? —Dijo el hombre, con la mayor neutralidad en su voz que le fue posible.

—Lo recuerda a usted, y a Hanabi. Sabe quién es ella misma. Sabe que hubo un accidente —contestó Sasuke del mismo modo—. Un psicólogo evaluará su memoria más a fondo. Por el momento, pueden entrar a verla, pero no traten de hacerle recordar algo, podría ser contraproducente.

—Háganlo lo más pronto posible. Sabes que el dinero no es problema, así que trae a tus mejores médicos —dijo Hiashi en aire austero.

El moreno no se inmutó y se limitó a asentir. Se dio media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera retirarse, el Hyuga lo llamó una vez más.

—¿Te recuerda?

Estaban de espaldas el uno del otro. No se veían el rostro, ambos parecían mirar a la nada.

—No. —respondió Sasuke secamente y desapareció al doblar el pasillo.

La vida dentro la universidad Senju era bastante ajetreada, siempre había algo que hacer o algo de qué hablar. Los estudiantes siempre iban de un lugar a otro, conversando entre ellos o siendo callados en las sesiones de estudio en grupo. La mayoría de los profesores no tenían una vida más tranquila que ellos, muchos se desempeñaban la docencia y al mismo tiempo en su carrera profesional, otros impartían suficientes horas de clases como para terminar agotado al final del día o incluso a la mitad de su jornada, como sucedía con Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio se encontraba en la terraza del área destinada al descanso y recreación o trabajo de los profesores. Había terminado de impartir una de sus clases favoritas y no faltarían menos de dos horas para la siguiente, así que aprovechó el tiempo libre para calificar los ensayos de sus alumnos.

Se balanceaba en las patas traseras de su silla mientras que con un bolígrafo rojo hacía anotaciones en el trabajo de un alumno; Naruto siempre fue conocido en la universidad como alguien con un aura eterna de juventud y jovialidad que ni el empleo más formal era capaz de disipar.

—Excelente trabajo, como siempre, Umiko. —pensó en voz alta al mismo tiempo que escribía una nota alta y dibujaba una " _carita feliz_ " en el folio entre sus manos.

Dejó el escrito sobre la mesa y antes de que pudiera comenzar con el siguiente, Sakura apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la terraza, traía un maletín colgando del hombro y un termo con café en una mano. Instintivamente, Naruto la recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Sakura-chan! —La llamó con un ademán alegremente.

—Naruto. —saludó ella con una tenue sonrisa.

Sakura lucía realmente atareada. Tan pronto como llegó a la terraza, sacó de su maletín una computadora portátil para comenzar a trabajar con ella. Inmediatamente, una mueca de frustración apareció en el rostro de ella, y casi al mismo tiempo, Naruto expresó su preocupación.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Sakura-chan?

—Yo… pues… —titubeó, sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla.

—¡Dime que sucede! —exclamó él.

—No tengo tiempo de explicártelo, Naruto. Tengo demasiado trabajo, son asuntos del departamento de la facultad de enfermería que necesito resolver lo antes posible. —dijo ella con seriedad, concentrada en su tarea.

—¡Has estado así toda la semana! Eres la coordinadora de la licenciatura, ¿no podrías designarle eso a alguien más? Es viernes, quizás deberíamos… —dijo tratando de restarle importancia y contagiar a su amiga de despreocupación.

—En primer lugar, Tsunade-sama me designo esto a mí, y en segundo lugar deberías pensar menos en sólo divertirte en fin de semana, te comportas como un estudiante de instituto. —dijo ella al borde de perder la calma, sin dejar de teclear en su portátil.

Naruto guardó silencio, pensando por un momento que quizás Sakura tenía razón. Le había costado mucho impartir clases en una de las universidades con más renombre en el país, pero también le costaba asimilar que tenía que dejar su actitud de "chaval" como solían decirle los demás. Tenía casi veinticinco años y aún cuestionaba el rumbo que su vida tomaría en un futuro. Su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, era como un prodigio, podría ser hábil en casi todo lo que se propusiera; Sakura tenía liderazgo, era inteligente y siempre era reconocida por su trabajo. Naruto pensaba que él quizás solo había tenido suerte de estar en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto. Aunque trabajase arduamente como cualquiera de sus amigos, no era precisamente el profesionista más reconocido, sin embargo aquello no hacía ceder al intrépido Uzumaki.

—¡Eso no es problema, Sakura-chan! —Dijo él, aún más entusiasta que antes, desconcertando ligeramente a joven—. Siempre se puede ser más de dos cosas a la vez. Cuando acabe con mi trabajo, te ayudaré con lo tuyo y podremos ir a relajarnos al final de clases.

Sakura pausó su trabajo por un momento y miró a su amigo con una combinación de emociones de sorpresa y ternura. Pensó que estaba juzgando demasiado mal a su amigo, y al mismo tiempo admiró su comportamiento; él había aprendido a ser un verdadero compañero con el pasar de los años, dejando atrás al muchacho impertinente y rebelde. Ella le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

—Tienes razón. Hay que esforzarnos más. —respondió la joven de cabello rosado.

Naruto le sonrió cómplice y se sentó junto a ella dispuesto a continuar con su trabajo cuando de pronto, los teléfonos móviles de ambos sonaron casi al unísono. Sakura recibió una llamada del hospital donde trabajaba, Naruto tenía a su mejor amigo en la línea. Ambos se miraron con desconcierto.

—¿Diga? —contestó Sakura—. ¿Una emergencia?

—Hey, Sasuke. —Atendió Naruto.

La expresión de ambos cambió repentinamente. Naruto lucía aturdido, tenía una mirada de miedo y el cuerpo inmóvil. Sakura hipó cubriéndose la boca, lucía alterada.

Naruto fue el más afectado. Sakura tuvo que conducir camino al hospital, si dejaba que su amigo lo hiciese, probablemente hubiese provocado un accidente de velocidad.

* * *

 _¡Lamento la espera! La universidad me quita tiempo, pero no por ello dejaré  
de escribir y publicar nuevos capítulos 3. Haré que la espera valga la pena.  
¡Comenten por favor! Y de paso, lxs invito a leer mi otro fanfic._


End file.
